Payback
by lilcupcake03
Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light. ***COMPLETE*** (SEE 'HAPPY EVER AFTER FOR THE SEQUEL')
1. Chapter 1

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Chapter One:

NCIS Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones knew something was up the moment she stepped into the building of the Office of Special Projects. She found her team of agents talking amongst themselves.

"Can you believe that?"

"I know, I never thought I'd see the day."

"This has to be a joke."

"What kind? April Fools?"

"Deeks, its March."

"So? Either way, this has Hetty written all over it."

"Definitely." All four agreed in union.

"What's got Hetty written all over it?" Nell asked, looking up at them curiously.

Four pairs of eyes glanced at Nell and grins appeared, "It's something you have to see with your own eyes." Again this was said in unison.

Arching her brow at the four agents, Nell headed up the stairs to the OPS center. When she stepped inside her mind went uncharacteristically blank.

Eric Beale, her partner in all things tech, stood in the corner of the room, his eyes transfixed on the information displayed on the screen. His usual attire of surf shorts, t-shirts, and flip flops were gone, instead he wore an immaculately fitted black suit with a pale yellow tie with white poka dots, and his glasses were replaced with contacts.

Nell felt her IQ slip away and she uttered a few syllables, upon hearing them, Eric turned and his face lit up when he saw it was her.

"Hey Nell, what do you think?" he asked, grinning like a little kid.

Nell couldn't help it, she was charmed.

"You look great." Nell said, "What's with the change?"

"Hetty." Eric replied sheepishly and made sure the coast was clear before continuing, he said. "Remember when I took one of her flowers?"

A faint blush covered Nell's cheeks, knowing he'd done so because he was jealous over the fact she seemed to have a boyfriend. That he risked death for her. Apparently, Hetty wouldn't kill him but Nell wondered what else Hetty had up her sleeve.

"I take that as a 'yes' so this is her form of payback. She waited until I thought she forgot about it and wham! I was instructed this was my new uniform." Eric explained, and then sighed as he tugged slightly on the sleeve, "I hope this isn't permanent."

Nell patted his arm in sympathy. Eric covered her hand with his. "I would do it again though. For you." He admitted quietly.

Nell blushed again only deeper. Suddenly shy, she stepped away as the doors opened and Hetty, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen entered the room.

"So Nell, what do you think of Eric's new look?" Callen asked with a grin.

"It's…something." Nell managed, while the four agents ribbed each other about Nell's constant blush when she was distracted by the information on the case at hand.

"Look at the way they glance at each other and try not to get caught." Kensi whispered to her three cohorts.

"It's so cute." Deeks murmured, "You can tell they like each other but don't want to admit it because it might be capital L love."

"Capital L love?" Sam echoed quietly.

"Yeah, you know, like the love of a lifetime. They are afraid to risk it." Deeks answered, glancing at Eric and Nell's dance of denial. While he did this, the others shook their head at Deeks' choice of words.

Hetty corralled the agents back to the case at hand and they were off on their prospective leads. Nell sat in her seat and studied Eric, who was focused on hacking into a computer system. She bit her lip and fired an email off to Nate, and it was three simple words. 'You were right.'


	2. Chapter 2

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

Chapter Two:

Nell and Eric worked side by side for hours hacking and fishing out all the information they could for the case. Occasionally their hands would touch or fingertips would graze and it sent butterflies to Nell's stomach and for the first time, she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling. By the time the case was solved, the bad guy was caught and the victim was safe it was well past midnight.

Callen and Sam had left first, in a friendly debate over which basketball team was more overrated. Kensi and Deeks had left next, but it was obvious to Nell that even if they left in separate cars they would probably end up meeting somewhere else before long. Eric walked Nell to her car like he usually did, but he lingered.

"So, Nell, I've wanted to ask for a while but would you like to go out with me?" he blurted.

Nell blinked; she hadn't expected him to ask so soon. But she wasn't going to risk losing out either. "When would you want to go out?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Eric suggested.

"I can't." Nell said, with obvious regret.

"Do you have date?" Eric asked.

"No. Not a date, girl's night. Hetty, Kensi and I are going to the monster truck rally." She answered with a slight chuckle.

"Oh. Okay, how about Tuesday?" Eric tried again. Nell smiled.

"Tuesday it is." She said.

Eric beamed, "Alright then. See you in the morning." He said as shut the door of Nell's car, he stood back and made sure she was safely on her way before heading towards his vehicle.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, startled. Then just as quickly, he composed himself. "Yes, Hetty?"

"I see the change in wardrobe has allowed your inner confidence to show." She said wisely. Eric thought briefly and smiled.

"Yeah, it seems that way." He said.

Hetty nodded. "Good." She said "the wardrobe stays for now, then. Goodnight Mr. Beale." And with that she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared all but convincing Eric she was actually a ninja.

Nell lay in her bed and tried not to over think. The chime on her phone told her she'd received an email. Nate's response was simple.

'Of course I was. Don't over think and obsess. Just be in the moment and enjoy. You deserve to be happy.'

While Nell was trying to sleep, Kensi headed to their favorite karaoke bar. She sat in an empty booth, stretching her long legs across the seat. She'd never been there on a Thursday night, seeing group after group in various costumes had Kensi vowing to herself never to come again on a Thursday night. She started to climb out of the booth, when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Going so soon?" Deeks stood beside booth, a beer in each hand. She halted and sat back down. Deeks grinned and set the beer on the table, expertly sliding it towards her.

Kensi took a sip of her beer and Deeks climbed into the booth, stretching his legs out like Kensi did. "What's with the costumes?" Kensi asked Deeks.

"I wondered that myself and asked the bartender. Turns out Thursday is musicals night, so people dress up." He answered, sipping his beer.

"Hmm..." Kensi said, debating whether or not to bring up the question that had been bothering her most of the day. She felt Deeks' eyes on her.

"Spit it out, Kens." He said simply.

Kensi cursed slightly, hating how she always seemed like an open book to him. "Earlier when you were talking about 'capital L' love, it sounded like you had to deal with that before..."

"Don't be dense, Kensi." Deeks said cutting her off, "You know very well I was talking about us. Our 'thing', we acknowledge it's there but we don't do anything about it. I know why, if we made it real we would be risking our friendship, partnership, and getting our hearts broken. So we keep pretending it's not there, but almost every night we end up getting together for a drink. This is fine, because I'm not going to say no to spending time with you. Just do me a favor and think about it. It doesn't have to happen right away or at all, but just consider maybe this is worth risking."

Kensi's eyes widened and she downed the rest of her beer. She knew all this deep down, but hadn't expected such a passionate speech. Deeks always had a way of surprising her.


	3. Chapter 3

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

Chapter Three:

The next morning Nell arrived to work early. The building was quiet save for the hum of computers, the hissing of coffee pots and tea kettles, and small scattered conversations in various parts of the building. She walked over to the small locker space outside the bullpen and put her things away.

She could hear grunts and clattering in the gym. Curious, she poked her head in the room and was surprised to see a shirtless Eric doing sit ups with weights. She knew he had a lean body due to his love of surfing but to see the definition of it and how it got to be had her flustered.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jones." Hetty greeted as she appeared beside Nell. Nell jerked back accidently slamming the gym door behind her, she winced at the sound. Her cover was blown as Hetty grinned. "Are you excited for tonight?" she asked.

"Good Morning, Hetty. Of course I am." Nell said, blushing slightly.

Hetty's grin widened and she nodded. "Good." She said and headed towards her office.

The gym door opened and a damp hair, still shirtless Eric walked out. He smiled when he saw Nell, who blushed and fidgeted. He enjoyed seeing her flustered at the sight of him.

"Good Morning Nell." He said, opening the taller locker and pulling out another suit, this one a deep maroon with a black stripe tie.

"Morning, Eric." She said, watching as he disappeared into the locker room. She shook her head and headed up to the ops center. "Keep it together." She muttered to herself. "You are a brilliant, professional woman, not some silly little girl who melts into a puddle because the guy she likes is paying attention to her."

She took a deep breath and centered herself, feeling at peace in the room of endless information. It was then Nell noticed a red rose left on her side of their computer station. She crossed the room and lifted the rose, rested it on her lips, closed her eyes and stiffed lightly, her lips curving into a smile.

That was the first thing Eric saw when he walked into the room. He looked around and seeing no one, he snapped a picture of the moment on his cell phone. He would treasure it always.

Nell's eyes opened at the sound of his footsteps and her smile widened. "Thank you, Eric. This was a wonderful start to my day." She said honestly.

Eric blushed at the compliment, which charmed Nell.

"It was nothing." He said, he drew closer and reached out, his hand softly caressing her short auburn locks.

Nell gave a soft almost purr like of pleasure. The sound sent a shiver down Eric's spine, he wanted nothing more than to thread his fingers through Nell's hair and cup the back of her hair and bring her lips to his, something that would cause her to make that sound again.

"Morning lovebirds!" Deeks' cheerful greeting broke the moment.

Nell's cheeks turned scarlet and she turned away, setting the rose back down beside her computer. Eric glared briefly at Deeks', whose grin stretched wider by the moment.

"Hey Deeks." Nell greeted with a smile after she collected herself. Deeks grin turned to a warm smile.

"Deeks." Eric echoed, still mildly peeved at the Detective.

Kensi came up behind Deeks and offered a cup of coffee. Seeing this small gesture between them, it made Nell's lips curve into a grin.

"Speaking of 'lovebirds' you two look pretty tired. Were you guys out late last night?" she asked, making Eric chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kensi played dumb brilliantly as she beamed at Nell and left the room. Deeks followed shortly after Kensi, making Eric and Nell grin at each other.

Kensi led the way through the expansive crowd, her nimble body weaving in and out of the clumps of people who gathered in various areas of the arena. Once they found their seats, Nell, Hetty and Kensi began to relax and people watch, while sipping idly on their drinks.

"So Nell, word around the office is you and Eric have a date tomorrow night." Kensi said.

Nell's eyes widened in surprise, she nor Eric said anything for fear this might happen. The team, though highly respectable, gossiped more than high school cheerleaders.

"H-how did you find out?" she stammered.

"A little birdie told Callen, who told Sam, who told Deeks to shut him up and Deeks told me cause let's face it he cannot keep a secret for the life of him." Kensi explained.

Nell leaned forward and arched a brow in Hetty's direction. Hetty said nothing but was suddenly all too interested in the ceiling. "How high up do you think that is?" she remarked to no one in particular and Kensi barely suppressed a laugh.

Her pale cheeks tinged with pink, she sat back. "Yes." She said with a sigh, "it's true."

"Are you excited?" Kensi asked.

"Nervous, more like." Nell answered, Kensi and Hetty turned towards Nell both giving her their full attention.

"You see, it's been a long time since I met a guy I can click with." She sighed and wound her fingers together. "I've had only one other boyfriend. I don't want to lose Eric as my friend or work partner if we don't work out. But I'm interested to see where this may go."

"It's not every day Ms. Jones that a man risks life or limb to try to tell you that he has feelings for you." Hetty remarked, tapping her finger to her lip. "But we both know he did that months ago. Work place romance can be tricky and a hazard in our line of work but they can work out if both people trust each other."

"Hmm…" Nell said thoughtfully.

"That goes for you too, Ms. Blye." Hetty said.

Kensi looked down and sipped her beer. Any denial she may have attempted was drowned out by the roar of trucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

Chapter Four:

The morning of their date Eric sat on his surf board in the middle of the ocean. It was peaceful, just what he needed for the day ahead. He wanted to plan the perfect evening for Nell, but he was afraid he would ruin it.

The sound of someone slashing through water distracted him from his thoughts. Eric glanced over his shoulder as a smiling Deeks slid up beside him on his surf board. 'So much for peaceful,' Eric thought 'but at least I have someone to talk to.'

"Morning Deeks." Eric said lightly.

"Mornin' Eric." Deeks said in his usual cheerful way. "So tonight is date night right?" he also cut right to the chase.

"Yes," Eric said then sighed. "I'm not sure what to do yet, I want it to be perfect but I'm afraid to blow it."

Deeks nodded, "I understand. And coming from someone who has had their fair share of first dates –not to say you haven't- but from my experience, I want to say there IS no perfect date. There is always something that always goes wrong. So just have fun and try not to take things too seriously. It's you and Nell, you guys have great chemistry, it'll work out."

Eric thought it over. "You're right. Thank you." He then grinned, "Let's surf."

When Nell arrived at the office, she took a breath and prepared herself for the looks she would be getting all day. Her short auburn locks were set in loose curls and set with a slim sparkling headband, make up adorned her face and she wore a figure flattering black dress and flats.

As she expected, heads turned with every step she took. Nell was grateful the powder that covered her face concealed most of her blush. When she made it up to the OPS center she was surprised by Eric wearing a form fitted pin stripe suit and tie, holding tiger lilies.

"Good Morning, Nell." He greeted with a dazzling smile. "You look amazing."

"Good Morning, Eric." Nell responded with a vibrant blush. "You look great too."

Nell sniffed the flowers and tucked them in a waiting vase. Eric smiled at her. The doors slid open and Kensi walked in. She smiled at the nicely dressed couple.

"Morning, Eric, Nell." She spoke, nodding to each. "Nell can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure." Nell said, curiosity shining in her voice and in her eyes as she followed Kensi, who led the way to the incinerator room. "What's up?" Nell asked as Kensi shut the door.

"Something's been bugging me since last night. When you mentioned you only had one other boyfriend you seemed upset. Can I ask who he was and if everything is okay?"

Nell looked down sheepishly. "Actually, my first boyfriend was Nate. We met in college. There were a lot of bumps in the relationship with our clashing IQs, theories, and the age difference. It took awhile but we're fine now. He's a dear friend. I'm just worried about having that happen with Eric." She confessed.

Kensi's mouth formed a small "o" with surprise. She knew Nate and Nell knew each other but she never expected their relationship to have been a romantic one. "Does Eric know?" she asked gently.

"No." Nell said softly, "But I will tell him if he asks."

Kensi nodded, "I understand." She said, "Well I'm glad everything is okay now. And for your worries, I wouldn't. I've known Eric a long time. He is a very sweet and up front guy. Just have fun tonight. Keep things light and easy. It's only the first date."

Nell nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kensi. I appreciate everything."

Kensi smiled. "No problem. That's what I'm here for. Come on; let's get back to work before Hetty hunts us down."


	5. Chapter 5

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

Chapter Five:

Nell walked down the boardwalk with Eric, their fingers laced together. So far the date was enjoyable, they ate junk food, laughed, and played silly games for stuffed animals and little knick knacks. She felt like the kid she never got to really be.

"Want to go for a drink?" Eric asked as the sun went down.

Nell considered and nibbled her bottom lip; she didn't want the evening to end but didn't seem too eager. "Sure." She said with a grin.

Eric's eyes lit up. "Okay, where to?"

Twenty minutes later Eric and Nell were at the bar of their favorite karaoke place. Eric was drinking a vodka soda and Nell was drinking a sweet-tart.

Eric's hand caressed Nell's arm and she signed happily, enjoying the warmth it gave. She moved in closer and Eric put his arm around her.

"Wanna go to a booth? It would be more comfortable." He asked.

Nell wanted to say yes more than anything. "I don't think that's a good idea." She said instead and cursed herself. She sighed, "I want to more than anything but we have work in the morning."

The light in Eric's eyes dimmed slightly. "I understand." He smiled anyway and offered a hand as Nell slid off the stool. Eric held Nell's hand all the way to the car and he opened the door for her.

Nell slid in and buckled the seatbelt while Eric crossed the front of his car and got in. Eric buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

"I had a great time tonight, Eric." Nell said as she covered Eric's hand with hers. At a red light, Eric beamed at her.

"I did too." He said, pleased.

Eric pulled the car into Nell's driveway. He heard Nell's buckle click off as he put the car in park. When Eric turned to Nell, she wound her fingers through his hair and linked them behind his head and drew his face to hers.

The kiss was gentle, but sent the right kind chills down both of their spines. Eric knew he could never get enough of Nell now. Nell responded eagerly to his kiss and he pulled her slender body into his lap. Nell made that purring sound she made before and it drove Eric crazy, their kiss deepened as Eric's hands roamed up and down her sides. Nell leaned back slightly and set off the horn. They broke off the kiss with a laugh.

Nell wrapped her hands around his neck and touched her forehead to Eric's. She kissed the tip of his nose. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you for tonight. We have to do this again." She said.

"You're very welcome. And yes we will, soon." Eric agreed and gave her one last full kiss before Nell climbed out of the car. He waited until she was safely inside before he left and Eric smiled the entire way home.

It was rare when Deeks stayed in for the evening instead of going out, but he felt he needed a break from the faceless crowds and chaos. He sat on the couch with Monty drinking a people while a sitcom rambled on in the background. He wondered if Kensi would be out tonight, what would wear, would she meet someone new.

Deeks sighed. It wasn't the first time Kensi had crossed his mind that night either, far from it. From the day they met, she was never far from his thoughts. She was his partner, his friend. Someone he cared for deeply. Each day they grew closer, but there was always something in the way from them ever getting too close.

Part of it was Kensi herself. She had abandonment issues which had her always keeping others at arm's length. And she did so flawlessly, constantly. Part of it was his own fear of losing Kensi. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it, even if it was just a friend. So he opted for patience and hoped it would pay off.

Monty barked once, interrupting his musings, a knock on the door followed shortly after. Deeks arched a brow at his canine companion and set his beer aside. He wondered it if was Eric, since he was the only one he knew that had plans that would be worth sharing.

He was surprised to Kensi on the other side of the door. She was doing that nervous nibbling on the bottom lip thing that secretly drove him crazy.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"I didn't really. I just had a feeling. Are you up for some company?" she asked.

Deeks could swear he saw a faint blush under her golden skin as he took a step back and let her inside. Monty barked happily and got off the couch with a wagging tail.

"Hi Monty. Who's a good boy?" Kensi cooed, giving his ears a rub. Kensi laughed as he licked her cheek.

Deeks' lips twitched with a smile as he went into the kitchen and retrieved another beer. He opened it and went back into the living room, handing it to Kensi as she stood. She accepted it with a murmur of thanks as she sat down on the sofa. Deeks sat down beside her.

"What brings you here?" Deeks asked

"I was having a lonely day and I figured who better to see than you to turn it around." Kensi said with a definite blush.

"Lonely day?" Deeks echoed, his golden brows dipping together.

"Yeah." Kensi said looking at the floor, moving the beer bottle between her palms. Deeks covered her hands with his, halting the movements.

"I get it." He said at length. He cleared his throat. "I'm having a similar day except I don't feel like talking. Will that be a problem?"

Kensi looked shocked, choking slightly on her drink. She fell silent for a moment; Deeks could see her mind working. She brought her head up quickly as an idea took place and she locked her mismatched eyes on his.

"Deeks if I suggest we do something, for tonight only and you never ask why, would you be up for it?"

Now Deeks' mind raced wondering what she had in mind. His mind went to all kinds of places, both innocent and far from it. Deeks shook his head slightly and took a long drink of beer so he mouth would work again. "What is it?" he asked.

"We just lay here on the couch and you hold me." She said softly, her face downcast.

Weather it was shyness or shame that had her looking down, Deeks wasn't sure. But this was definitely another side of Kensi. She was opening up to him, even if it was just a little. Maybe one day they would discuss it but tonight they didn't need words. He gently lifted her chin with his hand so their eyes met again.

"Okay." He said simply and set their drinks aside. He stretched out on the sofa and Kensi's curved to his. He arms held her tight as the TV droned on and Monty snored peacefully on the floor beside them.


	6. Chapter 6

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me! J

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME J

Chapter Six:

Deeks woke the next morning with Kensi still in his arms. Inwardly he cursed; Deeks knew he would never be able to get a good night sleep again if Kensi wasn't beside him. He sighed and eased himself up and around Kensi. He turned on the coffee pot and jumped in the shower while he waited for the coffee to brew.

As Deeks stepped out of the shower and anchored a towel around his waist, Deeks heard Kensi stir. She was sitting up on the couch when he came into the room. Deeks offered Kensi a bright smile. Kensi only looked extremely pissed off.

Deeks forgot he was in only a towel; he crossed over to Kensi and knelt before her. "You okay princess?" he asked gently, covering her hands with his.

Kensi looked down into Deeks' bright eyes and sighed. "Yes Deeks I'm fine. I'm going to get my go bag from my car. I'll be right back." She said and quickly left the apartment.

Deeks sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Kensi was definitely not 'fine' as she claimed. Deeks went into his room and got dressed. He heard Kensi return and start the shower. Deeks poured coffee into two to-go mugs and took Monty outside.

Kensi headed out of the apartment, one of the mugs in her hand. "Thank you, Deeks." She said and put her bag in the trunk. "See you at the office." With that she got in the car and left without a look back.

Deeks frowned as he took Monty back inside and got his things together for work. He hoped Kensi would shake off the mood she was in by the time he got to the office. After all SHE was the one who pushed her way into his arms, not the other way around.

Deeks got into his car and put on some rock music, struggling to hang on to his usual optimism. There was one thing Deeks knew for sure. No matter what happened today or from there on, at least he got a good night's sleep for once.

Nell woke up to a text that read 'Good Morning Beautiful. See you soon ' the smile that spread across her face didn't fade away once the time she got ready for work and only got bigger when she got to work and Eric met her in the parking lot.

Dressed once again in a flawlessly fitted suit and wearing contacts, Eric leaned casually against his car, a huge grin across his face. He opened the door for Nell as she put the car in park and she unbuckled the seatbelt. She placed her hand in his when he offered it to help her out of her car. Eric lifted Nell up gently so they were face to face and kissed her softly on the lips. Nell wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

A wolf whistle broke them apart. Deeks winked as he passed by, grinning and laughing. Eric held Nell easily with one hand around her waist and flipped Deeks off with the other hand. Deeks only smiled wider as he went inside.

Nell blush vibrantly as Eric put her down. He kept his hand in hers as they entered the office. Sam was the first one to see them as they stepped in and offered a soft smile of support. Nell smiled back as Callen walked past and gave them a nod of approval. Kensi smiled dreamily at them but her smile faded as Deeks appeared by her elbow.

Eric and Nell shared a look of worry for the two and felt another pair of eyes studying them intently. They turned to see Hetty behind them. They dropped hands and hurried up to the ops center.

A hard and complex case hit them shortly after and it took three long days for them to make any progress that led to them getting an arrest. The night was dark and stormy when the agents gathered their things to head home.

Nell waited until the other agents left for the evening before she made her way downstairs to grab her things. Eric was waiting for her. She grabbed her things and Eric took her hand. He started forward but Nell held back.

"What is it?" Eric asked softly, concerned.

"I want you to stay with me tonight." Nell said and turned beet red.

Eric smiled slightly. "Okay. I can do that. I will follow your lead." He assured her and took Nell's hand again as they headed out into the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy!

Author's Note II: THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN ADVISED!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

Chapter Seven:

Deeks paced his apartment like a caged animal. He wanted badly to go out, but he wasn't sure what he wanted more; to go to a bar and find a woman for the night and try to forget Kensi and her odd behavior or find Kensi and beg her to talk to him, figure out how to fix whatever went wrong.

The storm kept Deeks briefly at bay due to the fact Monty hated storms and he didn't feel right leaving his four legged pal alone but he had to do something. Deeks yanked open his door and came face to face with a soaked and shivering Kensi. He didn't hesitate as he pulled her inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled her towards the bathroom.

"You ruined sleep for me!" Kensi blurted as Deeks pulled off her coat. He turned Kensi to face him and saw the deep shadow under her eyes that she tried to hide under make up.

"Ever since I spent the night I haven't been able to sleep in my bed. I slept so well with your arms around me. I don't know what to do." She said angrily.

Deeks huffed and Kensi was shocked as he began to peel off her shirt. "Hey!" she shrieked.

"Get out of those wet clothes and in the shower Kensi; you need to get warm before you catch a cold." Deeks said gently.

Kensi sighed and stepped in the shower and pulled the curtain back. Deeks heard her pull off her clothing. "Stop being so nice to me, I'm being a bitch." She said simply.

"Kensi I haven't slept that great since the other night either." He admitted, gathering the clothing she threw at him. "But there's something here, we need to talk about this, not ignore it." Deeks left the bathroom and tossed Kensi clothing into the dryer. He went back to the bathroom, closed the lid on the toilet and sat.

"I know Deeks." Kensi said softly from behind the shower curtain. She turned on the faucet and fiddled with the water temp and turned on the spray. "I'm sorry." She murmured, not sure if Deeks even heard her.

"Don't be sorry, just stop freezing me out." He answered, "I'll leave you be and get something for you to sleep in."

Kensi's hand snaked out of the shower and grabbed his wrist with surprising strength. "Wait. Please don't go." She pleaded. Deeks met her eyes as she peeked out from behind the curtain.

Deeks took a risk as he reached out and caressed Kensi's face. He was surprised when Kensi sighed and nuzzled his hand with her cheek. Deeks then decided to risk it all and he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. He leaned back and watched Kensi's expression carefully.

Her mismatched eyes were filled with a mixture of surprise and wonder. Her fingers touched her lips and she smiled slightly, closing the curtain. Deeks sat back down and waited. He was lost deep in thought when Kensi threw back the shower curtain and pulled Deeks inside, closing the curtain against the cool air.

"Wha- Kensi? What are you doing?" he gasped as Kensi pulled his shirt off and threw it out of the shower, followed by his pants and boxers.

"Shut up Marty. You're right, there is something between us. Let's start with this." Kensi said, winding her body around his like Ivy. Her lips were all over his neck, his chin, his lips, down his chest.

A groan escaped Deeks' lips as he lifted Kensi up higher forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. His tongue traveled from Kensi's collar bone up to her neck, making Kensi moan. He captured her lips in a deep, greedy kiss.

Deeks reached for the condom he kept hidden in the shower as a precaution and put it on. "Are you ready?" he murmured.

Kensi nodded and buried her face in the crook of Deeks' neck as he entered her. He waited until he felt Kensi adjust to his length before he started to move again. He took it slow and steady, enjoying the sounds Kensi made, the way it felt to be inside her and loving her.

"Harder, Marty. Please." Kensi moaned. She kissed him and let her hands explore his toned body.

Deeks did as Kensi asked and thrust harder into, Kensi's cries of ecstasy echoing around him spurred Deeks on more. Wanting to give Kensi everything he had so she would never need anything else, just him.

Kensi unwound her legs from his waist and turned so she face the wall, pushing back so Deeks hit just the right way to make her knees go weak. She moaned loudly as she buckled, her orgasm getting closer. Deeks held her up with one arm as he kept going.

"I'm close Kens." He murmured in her ear.

"Me too." She said her breath coming out in pants. Deeks hand slid down to her clit, massaging it gently and giving her one final deep hard thrust so they both came together.

Deeks pulled out and tossed the condom out as Kensi sank to the bottom on the tub. He lathered his hands with shampoo and washed Kensi's hair. He helped her stand and washed her body. He got out of the way so she could rinse off. While she did that he washed his hair and body. They switched positions under the showerhead and Deeks kissed Kensi then he turned off the water.

He got out of the tub and got two large towels, giving Kensi one and wrapping the other around his waist. He offered Kensi a hand and she stepped out of the tub. Neither of them said a word as they headed to Deeks' bedroom. Deeks pulled out two t-shirts and two soft cotton pants.

They got dressed and Deeks ditched the towels in the laundry room. He made sure Monty had enough food and water for the night, took him out, and petted him before heading back to the bedroom. Kensi lay on Deeks' bed; the moonlight streaming in through the window covered her body like a blanket.

Deeks smiled; hope he'd be able to keep her there. Kensi drew back the covers and they curled up together. They slept contently while the rain poured down on the roof above.

Nell bit her lip shyly as she opened the door to her apartment and let Eric inside. It was just as she left it, sparkling clean and meticulously organized. Everything was in its proper place. Nell looked up at Eric and saw the wonder in his eyes, a soft smile curving his lips. She got on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Eric curled his arm around Nell and kissed her again, full on the mouth this time. Eric cuddled Nell close they made their way to the couch where they snuggled close. Nell rested her head on Eric's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It soothed her and gave her a sense of comfort she hadn't had in a long time.

Nell sighed got up; she grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him up with her. "Come on." She said softly. "Let's go to bed."

Eric said nothing as Nell led him down a small narrow hallway to her bedroom. Nell's eyes shined brightly with innocence, happiness with a hint of shyness. He wouldn't expect anything else and it found himself falling in love all over again.

"Feel free to change in the bathroom, I'll change in here." Nell said simply, wringing her hands. Eric nodded and went to retrieve his to-go bag from the living room. Eric looked at Nell's closed bedroom door and sighed happily.

They both got changed in a hurry and just as Eric lifted his hand to knock on Nell's bedroom door, it opened. Nell wore a pale pink silk tank top and short set. Eric's mouth fell open slightly.

"Wow, you look incredible." He said stepping into the room and stroking his hands up and down Nell's arms.

Nell shivered with delight and drew him to the bed. Eric lifted Nell easily and set in the center of the bed, drawing his body down on top of her. Their lips met hungrily as their hands explored each other's body. They were panting as they broke apart.

Eric moved to lay beside Nell, covering them both with a blanket. Their foreheads touched as they snuggled in together, their arms and legs entwining as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

Author's Note II: THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN ADVISED!

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

Chapter Eight:

Nell woke with Eric's arms securely around her. She felt so safe and loved. She couldn't ask for a better partner than Eric in every way. He was kind, intelligent, funny, and a gentleman. She placed a soft gentle kiss to his lips and rested her head on his chest and watched as Eric's eyes fluttered opened.

"Good Morning." Eric murmured his voice husky from sleep. He cuddled Nell close and a smile formed on his lips.

"Good Morning." Nell said and surprised Eric by straddling his waist.

Eric cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Nell responded by kissing him, gently at first then more passionately, urging Eric to respond.

Eric responded eagerly, his lips making his way down Nell's neck, collar bone, to her chest just above her breasts and back up. Nell's hands covered Eric's and she guided his hands up and down her sides, then up to cup her breasts.

They both moaned. Eric sat up slightly and his fingers gently skimmed the hem of Nell's shirt, lightly touching the skin of her stomach. Nell kissed Eric and drew back slightly, pulling off her tank top. Eric nuzzled her chest and Nell's breath caught in her throat.

She ran her fingers through Eric's hair as he explored her with his lips and tongue. She sighed happily, giggling when Eric tucked her beneath him and took control.

He started at Nell's lips and worked his way down her body. He paused when he came to the barrier of Nell's shorts. He looked up at her and their eyes met. Nell was panting slightly, "Please." She begged. Nell reached over to her nightstand and pulled open the small drawer and pulled out a condom, tossing it to Eric.

Eric made quick work of Nell's shorts and underwear, then his own. He put on the condom in one quick movement and kissed Nell fully on the lips as he entered her slowly. Nell broke the kiss and lightly sunk her teeth into his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry." Eric murmured in her ear. She was so tight around him, he worried he was hurting her.

"It's ok" Nell assured him, caressing his cheek. "Keep going, don't stop."

Eric began to move again as he felt Nell adjusted to his length. He started slowly and picked up the pace as Nell hooked her heels into his backside, encouraging more. Nell moved so she was on top, riding him faster and faster.

She looked like a wonton goddess to Eric. It was a new side to Nell, one he was glad she decided to show him and couldn't wait to see more of. He gently pinched one of Nell's nipples as he lavished the other. He was rewarded with a sultry moan.

"Yes." Nell hissed "Do it again. I'm so close." She pleaded.

Eric did as Nell asked, alternating as Nell picked up speed. He groaned and with one last tweak they came together. Nell eased herself off of Eric and disposed of the condom, exhausted once again she laid her head on Eric's chest. His arms came around her.

"That's one hell of a way to start the day." He commented with a grin and Nell laughed, cuddling close.

Deeks awoke with Kensi's piglet like sore in his ear and a wide grin spread across his face. Finally they were getting somewhere. He caressed Kensi's arm that was wrapped around him. Kensi made what sounded to Deeks like a happy sound and snuggled closer to him. Deeks' grin turned into a smile but the overwhelming feeling to pee threatened the moment.

He battled within himself for a few minutes but his bladder prevailed and he sadly unwound himself from Kensi and headed to the bathroom. He took care of business and headed to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. Then he took care of Monty.

When Deeks came back inside he found Kensi in the kitchen pouring coffee into two mugs. She smiled at him. Monty barked happily and went to greet Kensi. Kensi gave him a cuddle and brought Deeks a cup of coffee.

Deeks accepted it and gave Kensi a quick kiss. Kensi didn't hesitate and kissed him back.

Deeks smiled again "Good morning to you." He said brightly, which made Kensi laugh.

"Good morning Marty. I trust you slept well." She said with a shy grin.

Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi's waist, "You know I did. I hope you did as well."

Kensi rested her head on his shoulder. "I did." They stood like that for a few minutes.

"Are you going to start calling me Marty at work now?" Deeks asked curiously as Kensi went back into the kitchen. She put the mug on the counter.

"I don't think so, not now anyway. But outside of work, yes I will." Kensi said, studying Deeks.

Deeks turned his head to the side as he thought about it. "Works for me." He said simply and they headed to his bedroom to get ready for work.

Now that the tension between them was gone, there was a sense of ease between them; they piled their outfits for the day on Deeks' bed. He was amused to see her outfit complimented his. Neither of them said a word as they stripped and got into the shower.

The smile on Kensi's face almost blinded Deeks; he smiled back and got to washing. A little while later they were headed out to work to Kensi's car with Kensi's favorite techno blaring.


	9. Chapter 9

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

*** I hope you enjoy this chapter, I recently moved, became an aunt, and got part time at work. I apologize in advance if it's terrible ***

Chapter Nine:

Callen noticed something was different about the two couples as they entered the building. Kensi and Deeks acted as they usually did, Deeks teasing Kensi and her hitting him in return but the tension that usually surrounded them was gone. Deeks was smiling like he usually was but there was lightness to it.

Eric and Nell were very much in sync with each other as they held hands and tried to be discreet. They failed but he thought it was adorable. He thought they were perfectly suited and glad they got together.

From the moment Kensi and Deeks met there was an obvious spark between them even though Kensi tried to deny it, he and Sam saw right through her. He thought they were meant to be together and glad that Kensi stopped being stubborn and decided to listen to Deeks' not to so subtle declarations of love.

Callen admitted to himself he fantasized about Kensi a time or two over the years but nothing really beyond that. Nell, he respected her from the moment they met. He liked her brain and the way it worked, she was as cute a button to boot.

He preferred to be alone for the most part, it's just the way he had always been. He liked his space and time to do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. When he wanted company he visited with Sam and his family, Hetty and the rest of the team. When it came to romance, he didn't let it in easy. He didn't have the best of luck, wither it was undercover or in real life. Like Kensi, he was excellent at first dates but through no fault of his own, he never got around to the second and he was okay with that for the time being.

They gathered slowly in the bullpen, drinking coffee and making small talk. Sam grinned as he came along side and elbowed Callen in the ribs. Callen elbowed him back and they laughed.

"Isn't this a happy group?" Hetty remarked as she appeared out of thin air. Hetty studied the group looking pleased. "This calls for a night out." She decided. "Karaoke!"

"It's musical night." Kensi said, wrinkling her nose.

"And?" Hetty replied, arching her brow. Kensi pouted.

"Musical night is fun."Eric said and all eyes turned to him. "People wear costumes, bring props, it's like seeing bits of the musical for free."

"And you people make fun of me." Deeks remarked, pretending to be wounded.

Eric gave him a dirty look. Deeks just grinned. Nell tugged Eric away and they headed up to the Ops center. This launched several debates and a lot of googling. Luckily for the group it was a rare slow day and Hetty fielded the emails that flew between them.

Deeks' cell phone buzzed, announcing that he had a text message. Unlocking the screen, he saw it was from Eric. 'Nell wants us to have a double date with you and Kens before we go to the karaoke bar. No is not an option. Kensi got the same message. You guys pick the place.'

Another debate quickly ensued but they settled on a small bistro down the street from the karaoke bar. They all went to their respective homes to change and met up at the bistro. Dinner was easy and conversation flowed between the couples as Deeks draped his arm around Kensi's shoulders and Nell rested her hand on Eric's knee.

"Do you know what you're singing tonight Eric?" Deeks asked

Eric smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah I'm singing Tango: Maureen from Rent and I have a routine with a friend of mine who sings it with me."

"Routine?" Nell echoed with surprise, looking at Eric.

"I am not only a computer genius, hacker extraordinaire and surfer; I am also an unashamed theater geek."

Normally Nell would think twice but with Eric she found it amusing, she wondered what she would discover next. Kensi and Deeks still had no idea what they were going to sing. Nell was going to sing 'Welcome to Baltimore' from Hairspray. Every idea Eric threw out got shot down so Kensi came up with the perfect solution.

"I'm just going to get really drunk and see what happens."

The group gathered in a large circular booth in the back of the bar. Hetty used her pull to keep the table reserved for them because the bar was packed when they entered. Most of the group was still leery, but Eric and Hetty looked like kids at Christmas.

A smile lit up Eric's face as a tall woman with light mocha skin, bright green eyes and long ink black hair dressed in fitted trousers, a white blouse, with black suspenders rushed towards him.

"Hey! Great to see you!" she said, a faint accent making her simple words seem so much more sophisticated and greeted him with a hug.

"Babe, you look wonderful. We're gonna rock it tonight." Eric said happily.

"Babe?" Nell echoed wearily, instantly regretting how jealous her words sounded.

The woman looked over at Nell, a faint blush coloring her cheeks slightly.

"It's short for Babette." She explained.

"I know you from somewhere." Deeks stated from the booth.

The group looked at Babette then at Deeks, whose blue eyes got even bluer as he tried to place her face. 'What life could it have been?' Deeks thought, 'it seems like so many lives now. Trouble maker, lawyer, cop, and liaison' as he continued to mentally flip through the faces of those he knew Eric and Babette headed to the main stage to get ready for their song.

Tango: Maureen began and they discovered it was a song about a man and a woman who shared a woman in common as an ex and current girlfriend, who cheated on them both but they couldn't resist her and decided it was worth it, to dance Maureen's tango to at least have had tangoed at all.

Nell was blown away when Babette and Eric moved into a flawless tango to a cheering room. He was amazing. She made a mental note to make sure they went dancing on their next date. Eric made his way back to the table and Babette stopped off at the bar.

Eric was greeted by a standing ovation. He beamed at the group. "See? I told you to was gonna be awesome!" he said sitting next to Nell, placing his arm around Nell and pulling her close. Nell smiled and she curved her body closer in the embrace.

The table let out a collective "Aw!" and Nell blushed deeply.

Babette, fruity cocktail in hand came back and stood at the edge of booth. "Did you figure it out yet?" she asked Deeks gently.

"No." he said "but I've lived many lives. I'll figure it out."

Babette nodded and sipped her drink as a stunning blonde with bright blue eyes in a low cut red halter dress hurried over to her.

"Did I miss your performance?" she asked.

"Yes. But don't worry love there will be others." Babette answered.

"Hello Vanessa." Deeks greeted the blonde, who looked over and eyed Deeks wearily.

"Deeks." She wrapped and kept an arm around Babette's waist.

"How do you know each other?" Eric asked, stating the obvious.

"I'm a detective with L.A.P.D." answered Vanessa

"That's it! You had her picture on your desk." Deeks said, pleased he remembered.

"Yeah, I did. I still do. Heard you're liaising for N.C.I.S?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah I am and here is the team I work with." Deeks said. Vanessa surveyed the group and smiled warmly.

"Well, you all seem to be getting along pretty good. They seem to suit you better than L.A.P.D. ever did." Vanessa's eyes landed on Kensi. "And this must be Kensi."

"I am." Kensi said, arching a brow.

"It's a good thing." Vanessa said easily. "Now I know what Captain meant. And I have song choice for you two."

Vanessa disappeared and came back with a thick song book and dropped it unceremoniously on the table in front of them. Callen and Sam just blinked at them. She flipped to the R's and picked a song from RENT titled 'I should tell you'

"Deeks, sing Mimi's part, Kensi sing Rogers." Vanessa explained.

"That's perfect Vanessa." Hetty said, knowing the musical. "Go sing it."

Kensi followed through on her plan and was nearly drunk, led the way. The music started and Kensi and Deeks' eyes met and they began to sing. Vanessa was right key lyrics spoke of their love

Kensi: I Should Tell You I'm Disaster, I Forget How To Begin It

Deeks: Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster I Have Yet - To Be In It, I Should Tell You

Kensi: I Should Tell You

When they sang together, their smiles grew and Deeks pulled Kensi closer: Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn- Walking Through Fire without A Burn -Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins -Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins-so here we go…

When they sang their last "Here goes." Kensi threw her arms around Deeks and kissed him passionately for everyone to see while their friends cheered them on enthusiastically.


	10. Chapter 10

Payback

Summary: Hetty's version of payback for stealing one of her flowers brings out another side of Eric which brings Eric and Nell closer together. Seeing them brings Kensi and Deeks' feelings to light.

Author's Note: I own nothing! This is fiction! Please read, review (I love feedback!), and Enjoy! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

Also, a HUGE thank you goes to SunnyCitrus10, who has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I appreciate all you've done for me!

*** This is the final chapter of the story. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT ßthe scene between Eric and Nell was actually a dream I that that inspired this story (minus the sex but the room and them on the table, yes) ***

Chapter Ten:

As months passed Nell and Eric found their stride in work and in their relationship. It brought out Nell's confidence, which brought out her inhibitions. As she and Eric researched information on their newest case of an embezzler, Nell ran her hand up Eric's thigh underneath the table.

Eric turned to Nell with a look of surprise. He moved his head so his lip brushed Nell's earlobe, making her shiver. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"What do you think?" Nell murmured, her hand creeping higher up Eric's thigh.

"Here? Now?" Eric murmured, getting aroused. "There are people everywhere."

"And?" Nell replied, glancing around and sneaking a kiss.

Eric's mind raced, he had to find a way to appease Nell and not be overly obvious. His love for her had grown even more than he had ever expected to and was willing to risk another Hetty payback or punishment to please her.

It was then an idea came to him. Eric grabbed Nell's hand lead her to an unused room near the back of the upper level. Stacks of boxes surrounding an empty table gave them some cover but didn't block the window in the door. Eric knew it was a risk but figured it was a small one because people rarely went all the way to the back of the building.

Eric lifted Nell up with ease towards the ceiling and lowered her down so her body brush his, causing friction from them both making them groan. Eric nuzzled Nell's cleavage, making her sigh and run her fingers through his hair as he laid her back on the table and ran his hands up Nell's thighs, under Nell's skirt and tracing the outline of her lacy panties with his fingers, Nell moaned and arched her hips.

Eric slipped off Nell's panties and stuffed them in the pocket of his charcoal grey fitted trousers that were now fitting uncomfortably due to his erection. Nell pulled a condom out of her bra and handed it to him, Eric climbed on to the table, straddling Nell. He unzipped his pants, freed his erection and slid on the condom. Eric's lips met Nell's as he entered her, their twin moans were muffled by their kiss.

"Do you hear something?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi met in their new favorite spot in the back corner in the upper level opposite of the OPS center.

"No." Kensi said truthfully. Right now, she only had eyes for Marty. She could not believe how her life had changed in the short few months since the karaoke bar when she opened herself up to the possibly of letting him and loving him deeply.

She began with thinking of Deeks as Marty full time, then calling him Marty at work. Then she got a key to his apartment, now they were living together is his apartment by the beach. Marty made sure she was happy and wanted for nothing; he showed how much he cared daily and was constantly surprising her with small gifts: a junk food drawer in the kitchen, presetting a techno station on the radio in his car, a bullet from the rifle her father used turned into a necklace.

Kensi now didn't shy away from affection and had found the secluded corner for surprise cuddles. She made an effort to not be as messy as she was or as bossy. Giving little touches and sending little texts to let Marty know just how much she cared for him. Kensi wrapped her arms around Marty's neck and rested her forehead against his.

Marty kissed her lips softly and wound his arms around Kensi's waist and enjoyed the moment. He had never been happier. He would always be thankful to Babe and Vanessa who finally got the ball rolling for him and Kensi. He made a mental note to make sure they would get an invite to their wedding when the time came.

"Where is everyone?" Hetty's voice boomed through the building.

Marty sighed and took Kensi's hand and headed towards the stairs. He saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Kensi walked right into and she stumbled back. Marty quickly steadied her.

"Why'd you stop?" Kensi asked. Marty pointed wordlessly and Kensi's eyes fell upon a sight she wouldn't soon forget. Eric with his body stretched over Nell's as she lay on top of a table they kissed passionately. Marty let out a loud whistle and didn't look back as he grabbed Kensi's hand and hurried down the stairs.

"Hey Kens?" Marty said after a beat.

"Yeah?" Kensi asked.

"Is it wrong to say what we just saw was kind of hot?" The question was asked with a twinge of embarrassment.

Kensi's lips curved with Marty's turn of maturity. "No, it's not. Because it was." She assured him and they grinned at each other.

Nell woke up to the sun streaming over her face, smiling she rolled over and discovered Eric wasn't beside her but a rose and a piece of paper was. It read:

'Good Morning my love! Deeks and I headed out for early morning surfing! Be home soon! Thinking of you, Love you!'

Nell smiled as she lifted the rose to her nose. Her cell phone began to ring. She lifted it and expected to see Eric's name on the screen. Kensi's name was displayed instead. She was slightly disappointed, but happy to hear from her friend.

"Hey Kens, what's up?"

"We're surf widows again. Wanna get together, make a picnic and surprise the boys on the beach?" Kensi suggested.

Nell smiled to herself; Kensi had come a long way since she started seeing Deeks. "Sure, Kens. It sounds like a plan."

They divvied up the responsibilities and met up a short time later. Nell parked at the beach and Kensi drove up moments later. Neither woman saw their boyfriend's car. They scanned again.

"Something's up. Why would they lie to us?" Kensi asked as they leaned against her car.

"May they went to a bikini bar and didn't want us to know?" Nell suggested. Kensi shook her head.

"No, Marty wouldn't have lied, he would have asked me to come with him." She said simply. "So I can keep him out of trouble."

"Oh." Nell's mind raced for another answer. She could think of one.

Kensi knew what she had to do, she dialed her cell and stared out at the surf as it rang.

"Callen? Kensi, I'm here with Nell. We were gonna surprise the guys with a picnic on the beach-"

"You didn't invite us?" Callen asked, pouting.

"Not the point, Callen. Do you or Sam know where they are? We haven't a clue." Kensi said and listened while an argument occurred between Callen and Sam.

Kensi rolled her eyes and held the phone away from her ear. She couldn't contain her surprise when Nell snatched the cell phone out of her hand.

"Ok listen up. I want to know where Eric and Deeks are. I don't care what they said or why you're arguing but you know my IQ is and you have no idea what I am capable of. So if you don't want me wreaking havoc on your life I suggest you tell me what I want to know." Nell said simply.

Twenty minutes later, in Kensi's car they arrived at the address Callen told them. Both women were surprised to discover it was a jewelry store. No longer angry and using the spy gear Kensi kept in her car they peered through the window and saw an array of rings in front of Deeks and Eric. They looked at each other and wondered what the rest of the day had in store for them.

(PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL:'HAPPY EVER AFTER' TO SEE HOW IT ENDS!)


End file.
